


Lafleur

by AdrenalineRevolver



Series: Goddamnit Enjolras [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Montparnasse is bad at feelings, Protective Jehan, Sorry Jehan, accidental murder due to morals, but he's a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: What happens after Montparnasse moves in with Enjolras?





	Lafleur

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird to have this in this series but not have R here but it's within the same universe.

Montparnasse moving in had been fun, entirely too fun. 

Enjolras began to suspect that something had been amiss when Montparnasse hadn’t seemed at all upset about sleeping on the couch. Not even jokingly. 

Then again when Montparnasse was so insistent about Enjolras’ health. He even cooked when Enjolras didn’t bother to do anything. 

Enjolras took to extreme measures to test him. 

“Monty, shit I’m sorry. I accidentally got bleach on your jeans.” His sixty-dollar pitch-black pants being ruined would surely set him off. 

“No problem, I’m sure they still look fine.” He just shrugged and continued trying to walk into the kitchen.

Enjolras grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close “What’s going on? What happened?”

“Nothing.” Montparnasse looked away. He could never lie for long while looking at Enjolras directly. 

Enjolras dragged him to the couch and couldn’t help but be afraid when Montparnasse just let him. “Sit.”

He did.

He sat beside Montparnasse and kept an arm on him. “Now look at me. In the eyes.”

Montparnasse begrudgingly obeyed. 

“What happened?”

“I…I fucked up.” His voice actually cracked. Enjolras could count the times he’d seen Montparnasse near tears or actually crying on one hand. Considering the shit they’ve been through that might as well be none at all. 

“Please tell me. Monty...”

“There was a job. It was meant to be easy. Spoiled brat lives alone. She wasn’t even meant to be home.” He takes a breath and composes himself. “The group I work-well shit I guess I quit pretty fantastically- worked with slipped in but Claquesous wouldn’t stop being a greedy dipshit. The girl was at home and heard us. We could have slipped out like I wanted to but he insisted we shut the girl up. I was going back to tell her to keep her mouth shut but another member, Babet, shoved by me. When I remembered the shit he’d bragged about doing to women I panicked. I just. I wanted her daddy’s money not to fucking torture her.” He runs his fingers through his hair before continuing. 

“I stabbed him. It wasn’t right away. I tried to stop him first but it escalated and I stabbed him. When Claquesous pulled out a fucking gun I even yelled for the stupid girl to call the cops. She didn’t see my face and I left before the cops could get there but I think Babet is fucking dead, hey at least I’m not a fucking poser anymore right, and Claquesous swore he was going to kill me. I guess I just wanted to go home before I get killed for being a traitor or thrown in jail for murder. Just I don’t really have a home. Just have a blonde asshole who feels like one sometimes.” He gradually trails off until he’s mumbling the last bit.

Enjolras quietly pulls him into a hug. “You’re neither of those things. Well I mean you’re absolutely a poser but none of the other things.”

Montparnasse scoffs.

“But you’re also a hero. You saved that woman’s life. You also likely protected any number of potential victims. If that was me I wouldn’t even be mad enough that you had been stealing my stuff to report you. Have you mentioned any of this to Jehan?” He plays with Montparnasse’s hair, something he hasn’t gotten to do in ages.

“Fuck no. That bouquet of flowers will decide it’s his job to fucking protect me or something. I would absolutely drop dead if he got hurt trying to help me. You it’s fine, no offense. It’s kind of your thing.” 

“He will want to protect you. You should still tell him at least some of this though. You’ll be safer and so will he. The members of that god-awful gang could find out about him.”

He lets out a panicked laugh. “Wow I forgot how shit you can be at comforting someone.”

“I’m a man of practicality. The question is do you love Jehan?”

“God, fuck you.” He looked away for a moment. “Yeah.”

“Then he needs to know. You aren’t worried he’s going to rat you out are you?”

“The man who at any point in time has a joint on his person, has a human skull that he’s named, and is in a political group run by someone who reeks of at least arsonist-if-not-future-terrorist? No I think he’ll keep me. He’ll just want to talk about my fucking feelings and god help me I’ll probably fucking humor him.” He groans at the thought.

“Wow you have it really bad for him. At least you can get that green card now?” Enjolras tries looking for the bright side.

“If I don’t die.” His face was a deep red despite his cool response.

“While you figure out a way to tell Jehan, about this and the seventeen thing, we need to figure out a way to keep the rest of the gang off your back. Anything involving the police is out of the question.” 

“Unless I suddenly get bodyguards I don’t know-“

“What if you do?” Enjolras interrupted him as he rapidly formed an idea.

“Have you lost your mind?”

“No no, join the Amis. Our meetings can sometimes run long into the night and Bahorel alone would make them think twice. We don’t need to tell them that the man you stabbed is likely dead, just that you fought them off because you were looking to commit a bit of burglary rather than crimes against humanity. If you tell them how you’re planning to turn away from that then they should accept you after a bit of adjusting. Especially given our own run-ins with the law. You can even sit in on classes with some of us in larger lectures.”

“You want me to be friends with your fancy little friends so that the sheer number of them is a deterrent.”

“Yes.” Enjolras nodded with certainty. 

“You have lost your mind. However unfortunately that’s my only option. Sign me up for rebel nerd club.”

“You won’t regret it.”

“How much touchy feely shit will there be?” Montparnasse cringed remembering Enjolras and Jehan both talking about how damn friendly their stupid friends were.

Enjolras shrugs. “It probably depends. If you tell them everything there’ll be a decent amount. It’ll be genuine though. Feuilly in particular would understand. If you make him or Bahorel show softness the others will fall all over it.”

“Ah so they’re the toughest of the nerds?”

“Monty, we’ve all nearly been arrested and been in riots.”

“Violent nerds are still nerds. Jehan once got excited and showed me how you managed to have an entire whatever-way conversation in your little group chat with quotes from shit like Shakespeare. One of you used fucking Dr. Seuss because they were drunk and couldn’t remember anything else. You’re nerds.”

“You’re at your least likeable when you’re right about something.” He doesn’t think Bahorel was actually drunk for that he just couldn’t remember any Shakespeare.

There’s a moment of silence. “You didn’t actually fuck up my jeans did you? Those fuckers were expensive and it’s hard to make a partially bleached look not look 2000s.”

Enjolras curls over in laughter.

“Manipulative fuck.” Montparnasse halfheartedly tried to smother him with one of the couch cushions. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Montparnasse had tried to tell Jehan everything but apparently it was taking a while to find ‘the right moment’ so Enjolras decided to be a monster and do what must be done. He waited until he knew Montparnasse was at Jehan’s apartment and texted him.

ENJR: Hey Montys birthday is coming up October 30th

Realistically Jehan should know he’s up to something. He only omits punctuation when he’s trying to sound casual. 

Jehan: A Scorpio?! I knew it! Ambitious! Passionate! Secritive! And the day before Samhain!

Enjolras figured he’d get a kick out of that. 

Jehan: How old is he turning?

He grinned as he typed the magic words.

ENJR: Not sure Can’t remember

He sat back and waited for things to unfold. It took about five minutes for the flood to begin.

Jehan: Enjolras why did he crawl out the window after I asked? 

Jehan: We’re on the third floor.

Jehan: How old is he?

Jehan: How YOUNG is he?

Jehan: We met in a bar how would they have let him in if he wasn’t twenty-one?

Enjolras raises his eyebrow at that one considering Jehan himself had a fake id until two years ago but before he can respond he just keeps getting notifications.

Jehan: Oh GoDS I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHEN HE SAID HED NEVER SEEN MAGIC SCHOOL BUS.

Jehan: I THOUGHT IT WAS HIS CANADIAN CHILDHOOD DEPRIVING HIM

Jehan: WAIT IS ARTHUR CANADIAN? 

Jehan: HOLY SHIT CANADA MADE MOST GOOD CHILDREN SHOWS. HE JUST NEVER SAW THEM BECAUSE APPARENTLY HE WASN’T BORN. 

Enjolras had to agree with that one even if being close enough to the Canadian border to see the Watership Down tv series lead to him and Cosette being both ridiculously into rabbits and completely unprepared for the movie. 

Jehan: AM I GOING TO GO TO JAIL?

Enjolras starts typing when the door opens, Montparnasse is soaking wet and out of breath. 

“Fucker.” He sounds murderous.

“Did you run here? I thought you weren’t into that?” Enjolras actively tries to stay calm.

“You fucker.”

“Also if it was raining you should have at least called a cab. I would have payed.”

Montparnasse slams the door shut behind him and stalks over. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I know you won’t do it if I don’t force you. And if you can’t tell him about this you sure as hell won’t be able to tell him about anything else.” Also a few other things but it’s not like Monty didn’t know that.

“I was going to get there.” He runs his hands through his hair effectively slicking it back due to how wet it is.

“Like you were going to get there about telling me-“ He stops himself.

“Go on, say it.” Montparnasse challenges him. 

He adjusts his tone to be sure it’s softer. “You hide things like I do. Like you hid her until you couldn’t anymore.” Enjolras points to the spot on Montparnasse’s side that he knows has a striking red tattoo of a rose on his otherwise meticulously very nearly untouched skin. He very nearly had no scarring or any signs of stretch marks because of how much time and money he threw at it but he had one large tattoo. A tattoo that he had managed to get illegally and quite literally has had plans to get professionally touched up the day after he turned 18 for years. 

“Someone’s been following their therapist’s advice.” Montparnasse takes a jab at him obviously working to keep his temper down.

“You’re free to turn this around on me later but you can’t keep this up with Jehan. One, if you haven’t noticed he’s kind of crazy. He will physically dig the information out of your brain now that he knows something is there. Two, you actually seem to care about him. You have to let him care about you.”

“God you hypocrite.”

“Not quite, I’m working on it.” He’s quiet for a moment. “I told Grantaire about mom. About pretty much everything.” 

He looks away and sighs. “I like you more as a hypocrite.”

“I’m not saying you need to tell him about her. But start with your age. Get to the current actual thing you’re in danger over. Maybe it’ll come up. You seemed to feel better when you told me. I even helped you find a way to get that tattoo. Jehan might have something healthier up his sleeve than encouraging an at risk youth to get ink.”

Montparnasse huffs. “He’ll do the feelings thing.”

“Is that what you’re afraid of? Because you seem pretty confident that he’s not going to reject you. He’s just going to want you to express shit.”

“Enjolras there’s a reason I don’t express shit. Expressing things is for your bedroom at night where you can’t see or be seen.” He was pretty sure he’d made this clear before.

“Not to sound like a dick but you do realize he’ll probably find it hot if you cry right? He’s not going to think less of you he’ll just file that bit of vulnerability away until the calendar magically says October 30th.”

“Your friends are weirdos.” 

Enjolras doesn’t hesitate to take the shot. “Yes you are.” 

Montparnasse wrings some water out of his clothes onto the floor in retaliation.

There’s a sharp knock at the door. “Enjolras! Enjolras you never answered me and I called and there was no response!” Jehan sounds like he’s in a tither. 

Montparnasse sighs and opens the door for him. 

“Enjo-How old are you!?” Jehan blurts out immediately when he sees its Mont. “Why are you soaking wet? Did you walk all the way here?” During his flurry of questions Jehan starts checking his temperature with the back of his hand and stepping inside. “Why didn’t Enjolras pick you up?” There’s a touch of fury there. “Get out of those clothes. Not like that! Go change into something dry.”

Enjolras just does his best to sink into the couch and make himself invisible to avoid Jehan’s wrath.

Montparnasse smiles and takes off his jacket to appease the tiny force of nature. “In reverse order,” he starts carefully “I didn’t ask him to pick me up. I kind of ran back in a panic despite the rain.” He glances away and runs his fingers through his hair again. “Seventeen. I’m seventeen. I forgot legal was different here and when I remembered it wasn’t sixteen I didn’t care. I mean I’ve been breaking laws against drinking, stealing, and vandalism just to name a handful. What’s the difference in a few more?”

Jehan seems partially comforted. “Almost eighteen isn’t that bad. Especially since you’re getting absolutely nothing fun until your birthday.” He laughs nervously. “I had convinced myself you were fifteen somehow.”

“Hah, no that was my mom.”

Enjolras jackknifes to sit up and stare, hiding be damned. Jehan doesn’t seem to have noticed his sudden movement and just stares at Montparnasse like a deer in headlights. “What?” His voice was as soft as Enjolras had ever heard it. Like he’s afraid he’ll break something if he speaks too loudly. 

“Oh yeah, my mom she got knocked up when she was fifteen and kicked out of her house. She pretended she was my sister so people wouldn’t treat us like shit.” He used the same flippant tone that Enjolras knew was fake. They both would do that sometimes; state something terrible as casually as they possibly could. 

“That’s…I’m so sorry you both had to deal with that. Why…” Jehan doesn’t finish the question but Montparnasse goes ahead and answers.

Montparnasse grins and Enjolras feels the room go cold, that fucking traitor. Slowly Enjolras is pointed out. “Well figured I might as well tell you now because who knows when he would let the cat out of the bag?”

Jehan’s eyes zero in on him and true fear grips Enjolras. He would rather be alone in the aftermath of a riot than faced with Jehan’s unholy sense of vengeance. “I-it’s not what he makes it sound like.” 

“Really? Because I remember you starting this.” Jehan’s voice was level, which was far more ominous than any other possible tone.

“Well that’s because-“ He jumps and makes a dash for the door, grabbing his phone on the way.

“Now that he’s gone lets get you into something warmer.” Jehan is still glaring at the door as he pulls Montparnasse along to the laundry room. “Is that yours?” He points to the robe that Montparnasse treated himself to, a damn expensive one at that. Jehan grins and puts on a fake voice. “Oh detective, it’s such a shame my third husband died and left me with such a fortune. All I have are these lovely silk dressing gowns to ease the pain.” 

“You should see the actual dressing gown that I’ve come across once or twice online. If I had the cash it would be hard not to go ahead and get it.” He hadn’t quite gotten to Jehan’s level of not giving a fuck where he could just wear things that were blatantly made for women but the flair of that thing was tempting. ‘Possibly guilty early Hollywood era widow’ is too good an aesthetic for him not to spend money he doesn’t have on.

Ever the noble one Jehan makes sure to look away when Mont changes. Normally he’d tease Jehan a bit but now might not be the time. 

“I’m perfectly decent.” He leaves the chest open just a bit more than is necessary. 

Jehan turns around and goes red. “Debatable.”

“A shame you’re actually decent.” Montparnasse leans in close but doesn’t make a move to kiss him. 

“Also debatable.” Jehan pulls back carefully and leads him back over to the couch. 

Montparnasse watches as he sets up a nest of blankets and eventually takes his cue to sit beside him. 

“If…if you’d like to tell me more about her you can.”

He sighs. “Is this my punishment?”

“If seeing it as punishment makes it easier then sure.” 

“Well,” He leans back and does his best to remember everything. “We lived in this shitty attic above a florist where she worked until someone figured out the truth and called the cops. I don’t remember much since I was like seven at that point but it did take them two more years to catch us. ‘I’m his mother. Test us if you want.’ is a hell of a bomb to drop on a nine year old. The real kicker is I don’t think Rose was her real name; she probably stole it from the flowers. I mean, I ran off from the shitheads the government thought would do a better job raising me to find her within the month and she was just gone. No Rose in the news, not in jail, not in an obituary. And she understandably hated my fucking grandparents so no last name from them to go on. She just called herself Rose and if pressed for a last name gave Lafleur. I wouldn’t say “Rose the flower” is creative but it’s pretty.” 

“Like the tattoo.” Jehan stares at the very spot Enjolras had pointed to moments before.

“If I can’t find her this is probably all I’ll ever get to have.”

“Of course not.” Jehan was using the same tone he always did when he’s started waxing poetic about horribly morbid things. “From what little I know about her I can tell that you both care deeply for individuals, little for the law, and nearly none for your own safety. She also crafted you not one but two names. One of which you might get to pass along one day. No wonder you didn’t care about your age and have done things like offer Gav a beer, it’s not the crime desensitizing you it’s that that wonderful woman carried the weight of the universe around when she was even younger. I doubt you even think of yourself as young.”

“Well, she was wonderful to me. General public probably wouldn’t like her because of the whole unwed thieving mother thing. She didn’t make a career out of it but if she came up short in the store she would sometimes just pocket vitamins rather than paying for them. That was my fault anyway.” Montparnasse shrugged.

“How in every hell would that be your fault?” He would sound annoyed if he wasn't worried.

“I got anemic because of the perfect storm of the fridge not working and catching some stomach thing at school. Not sure what it was but once we were able to buy shit like milk and meat and I was able to keep it down I was fine again.”

“But she was still afraid.” Jehan noted. 

“Yeah.”

Jehan shook his head at the idea. “That’s not your fault, it’s not hers either. She was barely more than a kid who just watched her own kid nearly wither away because of a vitamin deficiency. It had to be traumatic as hell. I’d steal them too if I needed to. “ 

“I agree but it’s about perception. To be a good little thing I guess she just had to watch all of that and not come away with any issues, especially not any that aren’t pretty or legal.”

“I’m glad you feel like you can tell me all of this. I’d kiss you if I didn’t know better.” Jehan stroked his hand instead. 

Montparnasse pushed aside the horrifying realization that he was getting absolutely nothing until the 30th and pressed on. “Well its, kind of a lead up to another thing. A big thing. The biggest thing.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve kind of left the Patron-Minette.” Montparnasse tries his best to sound calm. 

“Yay?” He looks a bit confused at Montparnasse’s trepidation.

“Not yay, it’s kind of because a job went south.”

Unlike with Enjolras, Montparnasse doesn’t make eye contact while he recounts what happened. Enjolras has seen him far lower than this but he still doesn’t quite want to be this vulnerable in front of Jehan. 

When he gets to Claquesous’ threat and Enjolras’ idea Jehan just listens quietly and pulls him closer to the point that Montparnasse is practically laying on him.

There are a few moments of silence before Jehan speaks. 

“He can’t kill you if he’s dead.” There isn’t a bit of hesitation in his voice. 

“Wait, what?” Of all the possible responses Montparnasse hadn’t really accounted for that one.

“If Claquesous is dead he can’t hurt you.”

“There’s no way I could track him down and no guaranteeing I could win that fight.” He'd definitely thought of it, but it was too risky.

“I wasn’t saying you do it.” Jehan’s voice was just as sure as when he first suggested it.

Montparnasse leans back and rolls over so that he has Jehan basically pinned to the couch. “No way. You’re not going to get involved in any of this more than you already are. You’re too good for this shit. A butterfly would distract you and he’d shoot you to death. It’s too dangerous.”

Jehan puts his hand on Montparnasse’s cheek and it makes his knees go kind of weak. “Says the seventeen year old boy who still feels guilty about getting sick and scaring his mother.” Jehan just keeps torturing him. “Says the bird of passage who immediately roosted with the brother he picked out for himself when things went wrong.” Montparnasse lets him kiss his forehead even as he thinks it might kill him. “Says the man who wields a fake knife.”

He hides his face in Jehan’s chest and of course the bastard wraps his arms around him. “He’ll still hurt you.” He warns.

“I won’t seek him out. But I won’t spare him if he comes here.”

“Alright. That could work.” Montparnasse tries to sit up but Jehan’s arms are like a cage around him. 

“No.” Jehan keeps Montparnasse close.

“Okay.” He’s thankful that his face is hidden. He's also damn thankful Enjolras was run out of the building so he wouldn't have to put up with the bastard being smug.

 

When Enjolras gets home in the early morning he takes upwards of twenty photos of Montparnasse sleeping on Jehan’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me in the eyes and tell me Montparnasse Lefleur is not the most fun to say. Also this is the dressing gown Mont kind of wants because he is a bitch of good taste  
> https://assets.bigcartel.com/product_images/155349661/blackmarabouruffle1.jpg?auto=format&fit=max&h=1000&w=1000  
> He was probably a femme fatale from a noir film in a past life he can't help it.  
> I need to stop before I find myself knee deep in another au.
> 
> Either way Gentleman Thief Mont who is a total poser and pretends to be a vicious killer is so fun because it immediately makes him the biggest dork in the room.


End file.
